Stranger
by samashhh
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Ron's excuses, she can't stand the lies. The 5th year of Voldemort's defeat has arrived and the Ministry has decided to throw a formal ball, but she's had enough. Will she stand up to him once and for all? HGRW HGDM


**Stranger**

**Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Draco**

**Era: Post-Hogwarts**

**Type: Song-fic/One-shot**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Warnings: Minor Scenes of Sexuality, Abuse, Contains Spoilers**

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind._

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much to hide._

Her dress fell gracefully down her back, his hands on her shoulder guiding them lower and lower. She'd been with him for over three years, yet she didn't feel the spark she once felt. He guided them towards the bed, his shirt already unbuttoned. She didn't say a word, didn't dare speak. She knew what would happen if she did protest. She didn't feel the passion or the love from him anymore. He was aggressive, fierce and intense. How could she love such a cruel person?

There was a knock at the door, in which the man abruptly stopped his ministrations and told her to cover herself up quickly. He walked towards to door, opening and closing the door behind him.

"What have you got for me Jenkins?"

"Sir, your…invitation sir."

"Jenkins, what have I told you to call me?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley."

He ignored the stupid elf and opened the invitation in a hurry. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, blah blah blah…You're cordially invited to the Ministry's 5th year annual ball, celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord." He stopped reading the letter, he didn't need anymore information. Another night to please the press, his friends, and his wife was just another notch on his belt. He didn't care.

His friends had told him he'd changed since the war, some say it was for the worse. Does anyone expect to stay the same? That no one grows out of their childhood and into manhood, like it's some kind of crime?

He retreated back into the bedroom, as he held the letter at his side. "What's in that letter?" His wife asked.

"Another ball invitation," He answered.

"Are we planning on going?" She asked him quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Of course we're going, we have too, don't we?"

"Yes, of course. I mean Harry and his wife are going to be there and all our friends."

"Hah! Some friends they are."

"_Ginny, how could you possibly go out with him? He was a Slytherin!" Ron bellowed._

"_You will not tell me who I can and cannot date Ronald Weasley. You have no right!"_

"_You were dating Harry not that long ago, how can you just do that to him?"_

"_What I do with my life is none of your business. Harry and I both agreed we were better off as friends, why can't you just accept it?"_

"_If you keep dating him I will never speak to you again."_

"_Fine Ron, if you want to be stubborn and selfish about this, have it your way." She walked off, not even chancing to take a look back at her brother. _

_He turned to face his girlfriend, who hadn't said a word the entire time. "What?" He asked._

"_Nothing, it's just Ginny can make her own decisions, she's graduating her Healer training, she's making a career for herself, why can't you just accept it?"_

"_She's my sister Hermione; it's simply something you would never understand."_

"_What's that supposed to mean? Just because I don't have any brothers or sisters doesn't mean anything! I know Ginny, she cries herself to sleep because of you. You put her down, make her feel worthless just because you can't accept her relationship with Blaise."_

"_So you agree with her?"_

"_Yes-" She was interrupted by a slap across her face. Ron had never once hit her before, they'd gotten mad at each other, but it was never this brutal. She put her hand to her reddened cheek. Shocked beyond belief, she didn't know what to say._

"_Hermione, I-I'm sorry, I didn't, really I-"_

"_Ron, don't." She managed to say. She couldn't talk to him at the moment, after what happened. Her boyfriend of five months had struck her. Would she ever be able to forgive him?_

_A couple of days later, Ron had been begging for forgiveness, Hermione had cried for the first two days, she never had felt this vulnerable, Ron, loveable caring Ron had slapped her! It was a major blow to her heart, could she forgive him? She looked up to his beautiful blue eyes, and could see honesty, love, and guilt in his eyes. She loved him, and she did forgive him. She knew their relationship would never be the same; their friendship was never the same when they had admitted their feelings for each other. But Hermione knew this Ron, _her_ Ron was changing and she didn't like it one bit._

_Another argument had issued, and Ron had grabbed her wrist too roughly, causing some bruising later on during the day. He forcefully asked her to choose sides, his sister or him. She didn't want to be apart of this, she was just his girlfriend. Someone he was supposed to adore and cherish. _

_It had been two years since then, when Ron initially proposed to her, shocked beyond belief. She had no idea what to say or do. Even after each blow, every bruise, cut or broken bone, she would forgive him at the end of the day. She always told herself she was a strong woman and would defend herself, but she couldn't. The main fact was that even if Ron wasn't the same person, she loved him. She tried not too, thinking maybe if she broke things off, she'd be happy again. She'd be able to live the life she wanted too. She hadn't seen Ginny or Blaise since that night, and she begged, pleaded herself that she would not marry Ron, it wasn't right._

_Three years of marriage, and it was the exact same. She was treated like a house-elf. She couldn't work, Ron had forbidden it. He normally came home drunk, bored from work. She would avoid him as much as possible throughout the day, but when nights arrived, she couldn't escape._

"Ron, we haven't seen anyone from the war for almost five years."

"Hermione, you know exactly how I feel about them, don't even bother trying to talk to me about it."

"They're our friends Ron, we grew up with them." She knew the blow was coming before she could react. Why did she put up with it, for three years and yet she couldn't stop him?

"They are not our friends Hermione, nor will they ever be." He said viciously, before he walked away.

_You treat me like a queen when we go out_

_Wanna' show everyone what our love's about_

_All wrapped up in me whenever there's a crowd_

_But when no one's around…_

Two days before the ball, Hermione decided to visit Diagon Alley, the place she hadn't been in over two years now. She needed a dress; she couldn't wear something already in her closet. Ron with his business was filthy rich He worked in the Ministry on a high level, close to the Minister himself. He bragged to his colleagues, and his business friends about the money he had, how could he have turned out this way? This wasn't the Ron she knew and loved. So much had changed, was Ron always like this when he was with Lavender in their sixth year? She didn't dwell on the past anymore.

She hadn't been watching where she was going and bumped into someone. She dropped the bags she was carrying, as she fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The voice was familiar. The man started to pick up her bags as Hermione dusted herself off. She looked up to see someone familiar. Before she could get a word, he spoke. "Granger?"

Her eyes locked with his grey ones, so familiar, yet so distant. "Malfoy, I-uh, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's alright; it happens."

"I suppose." Hermione hadn't seen him since after the war. Malfoy had been best friends with Blaise Zabini, therefore he'd become friends with Ginny Weasley.

"Did you hear about the ball? Are you planning on going Granger?"

"It's actually Weasley, has been for three years."

"I see," he nodded his head.

"I should get going; I guess I'll see you at the ball Malfoy. Bye."

She walked away quickly, not wanting to see his eyes. They were her weakness somehow, when she looked into his eyes, she could read his feelings. She'd seen a look of hurt in his eyes. They were never friends, at least not because she didn't want to, but because of Ron. Malfoy had joined the Order of the Phoenix as a spy in their fifth year, but Ron hated him and refused Hermione to even speak to him. They'd stolen glances at each other, but there was nothing more.

When the ball arrived, she couldn't keep the memory of Draco Malfoy off her mind. She'd only seen him two days ago, yet she felt like she wanted to talk to him. She'd been reduced to speaking with anyone without Ron's permission, even Ginny- his own sister.

Ginny Zabini was a grown woman and Hermione had always respected her, standing up to people. Hermione wished she could have done that when she had the chance. She should have never forgiven Ron the night he'd struck her for the first time. She'd been vulnerable, naïve to believe that he would never do it again. He'd begged and pleaded that he wasn't thinking straight, had been drinking too much. Hermione had known it to be a lie. Why hadn't she stuck to her instinct?

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_When you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life._

Ron was talking to a fellow colleague of his while she stood on the sidelines. She watched as couples from her Hogwarts days danced on the dance floor, happy and carefree. She only wished she could be happy as they were.

"Care for this dance?" She looked up; Ron was standing in front of her with his hand out. She couldn't refuse; they were in front of people. People she knew. She took his hand and stepped onto the dance floor with him. She put on the smile, the smile Ron never saw through. It was fake, the laughter she portrayed as Ron told her jokes about one of his friends. She never thought him funny anymore. He twirled her, her dress flowing around her form as she turned back to face him. If only she could escape, run from everything.

He put on the act of a perfect husband when they went out, this ball was no exception. She wished she could see her friends again, yet she knew if she did, she'd be reduced to a brutal beating. Ron lately, had been using her for his physical needs, he'd never demanded for sex as he did now. It was brutal, never passionate. She once tried to struggle away from him as he removed her clothes from her body. He was stronger than her, and she couldn't get away. She faked everything. Her expressions, the way she talked. She tried everything to be the perfect wife for him, but nothing she ever did was good enough.

She'd once cried out as he painfully bruised her face, that he was hurting her. That only made him angrier and he'd slapped her harder sending her to the floor. Blood seeping out of her cut lip. She'd received a beating the night before, and had performed a concealment charm so nobody would notice the bruises on her face.

When Ron had grazed her cheek as they danced, she whimpered lightly, it hurt so much. Why couldn't Ron see how much he was hurting her? As the couple finally stopped dancing Ron said he had to meet up with someone and would be back in half an hour. She nodded her head and went to the washroom.

She knew the tears would fall before she felt them. She didn't want to be at this ball, paraded in front of everyone. She took the concealment charm off of her to see the damage; she'd never gotten a chance to look at the damage itself. She was risking being seen at any moment but she could care less at that moment.

She heard a noise from behind her, as she continued to sob; someone opened the stall and walked up next to her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione wiped her tears as best as she could and looked up to see Ginny. "Ginny, I-uh-"

"Are you alright, you don't look so good."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am."

_You're not the person I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see it like I do_

_Then maybe they'd see a stranger too._

"Sorry for what? You haven't done a thing." Ginny said, calmly taking hold of her shoulder.

"This is my entire fault. I just don't know what to do anymore." Hermione cried out.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" It wasn't a matter of whom, Ginny of course knew, but she wanted it confirmed. Hermione couldn't say a word, didn't want to. She knew that if Ginny knew, her situation was far worse than she could have imagined.

"You don't have to keep doing this to yourself Hermione, you've suffered enough."

"I can't stop him, I've tried to get away, tried to run but I have nowhere to go. He took everything away from me Gin."

"I know," Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend in an embrace. "Things will get better I promise."

"I'm not so sure about that Ginny; I was never like this, vulnerable. I used to be able to defend myself, I fought Death Eaters and Voldermort for Merlin sake's and what I'm up against is your own brother."

Ginny thought about it for a second, "Hermione, why don't you stay with Blaise and me for awhile?"

"I- I wouldn't want to intrude, really. I'm better off with Ron, I chose him as my husband, and sometimes I wonder why."

"You love him Hermione, for some strange reason and it's the only reason that you're staying with him. But you need to take a stand; you can't keep doing this to yourself. Look what he's done to you; I couldn't imagine how much worse it's actually been."

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I should go, I'll see you later." Hermione made her way out of the washroom, making sure to put back on the concealment charm before she left.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?_

_Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?_

She made her way through the crowd, passing colleagues, friends she used to talk to. She spotted a lonely corridor, with a door slightly opened. Figuring she'd be able to get some peace in quiet so approached the room. She heard noises, one would think disturbing. She shouldn't intrude on the couple, it wasn't her place. That was until she heard a familiar voice. She couldn't believe it; she was made a fool to think he ever loved her.

She wanted to cry, but the tears would not fall. She wanted to run, her chance to getaway, but her feet would not carry her. She fell to the floor in heap of a mess. She was broken, and she knew along time ago that she could never be fixed. She glanced down at her left hand, the one hand held with a golden band. It represented her marriage, but she didn't want to be apart of it anymore. She stood up, walked slowly outside, trying to clear her mind. She knew he would come looking for her, but at that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to be free.

She heard footsteps behind her, hoping and praying that it wasn't Ron. She didn't turn around, but felt hot breath against her neck, and a distinct familiar voice.

"Fancy seeing you out here, why Granger are _you_ not inside with your husband dancing the night away?"

"I'm not exactly in the mood for dancing right now."

"I see,"

"What are you doing here Malfoy? I mean really?" She turned around to face him, he being a foot taller than her.

_You made yourself look perfect in everyway_

_So when this goes down I know I'll be the one to blame_

_The plan is working so you can just walk away_

_Baby, your secret's safe…_

"Well this is the 5th year in celebration against the Dark Lord is it not?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm aware." She said bluntly.

He shifted his feet, and stood beside her, as they looked into the dark night sky. "You look like you could use a friend Granger."

She stood there, shocked. "What?"

"I can see it in your eyes; you give yourself too much credit to think that you can fool everybody."

"I'm not fooling anybody Malfoy. What are you talking about?"

"The sadness, the loneliness; you want everyone to see you as perfect, that you're marriage with Weasley is flawless. But all I see Granger is someone who is crying for help."

"You don't know anything about my life Malfoy!" She shouted furiously. How dare he have any right to say those things about her? Even if she didn't want to believe it, he was right.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I'm not the one with the bruises, or the regret that you just can't seem to get rid of. Things happen for a reason Granger."

"So this is my fault? Do you think I asked for this? I made a choice."

"I never said it was I'm trying to help you Granger, maybe you don't see that because you still feel a grudge towards me by the way I treated you. I unlike Weasley would have never hurt you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend as if you never noticed it, the looks he gave to other woman, even when you were in the room. All of us Aurors worked our asses off fighting Death Eaters where as he fucks his ex-girlfriend every week."

"I don't need to hear this; I don't want to hear this." She started to walk away, tears falling down her paled cheeks from the cold.

He grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her towards him. "You're scared Granger, just admit it, maybe you don't want my help but you need it. You just don't want to face the truth, face reality. Nothing's perfect, and Weasley has become a stranger in your eyes and you don't even see it."

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_When you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life._

"Why would out of all people want to help me? You hate me?!" Hermione asked him.

"I never once told you that I hated you, and I don't. We had our differences in the past, but I think it's behind us now." He said simply. He still hadn't let go of her arm.

"It still doesn't explain why you want to help me?" She asked him.

He came closer to her, "What do you want most Granger?"

He avoided the question, Hermione was confused. Why would Malfoy avoid the question and pose his own, thinking maybe she would forget about it. "What I want Malfoy? I want _you_ to leave me alone."

"I don't think I could that." He was standing merely a foot away from her. She could feel his breathing; his eyes emotionless, his blond hair falling into his face. She never actually noticed how handsome he was.

"And why not?" She was caught off guard, as his lips descended upon her own. She wasn't sure what to expect but it hadn't been this. They had never had a real conversation as real as this. Despite what Hermione thought about him, she wished they had talked more often. She wanted to slap him, she was married! Despite her husband's lies and faults, she wouldn't sink this low and betray him as he did her.

She didn't want to kiss him, but it felt so good. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Ron and her- there was just no spark, no love. She pushed him away, and stood back ashamed of what she had done. "I-I have to go," she wouldn't wait for him to say anything, she ran as her heels hit the ground in a feverish movement.

She went back inside, and crashed into someone since she wasn't looking where she was going. It was Blaise Zabini. "Blaise, I'm a, I'm sorry." She ran past him and into the washroom once again to clear her head. She hid in the stall, as she heard two women come in, chattering away. She made no noise so no one would notice her presence.

"Did you hear Draco Malfoy is here?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"My god and you'd think he would have a date with him being the hottest bachelor in all of London."

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"He's been single for the past three years or so. He's been in love with some girl for the longest time, but he never did anything about it because she was already taken. Imagine that."

"Who was she?"

"I have no idea, but boy do I wish I was her."

Hermione blocked out the rest of their conversation, not wanting to listen to them rattle on. Was it true? Was Draco Malfoy in love with someone? She waited till the two women left the stall; luckily it wasn't that much longer. She went back into the dance floor; Ron was standing against the wall, his arms crossed. It had been way past a half an hour. Still upset with what happened with him, she didn't want to imagine the pain she would feel tonight.

"Where were you?" He didn't sound too upset by the fact that she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"I-I, washroom," Hermione said hesitantly.

"I think we should leave now." He wasn't asking she knew that.

"We've hardly spent any time here; don't you think we should stay for a bit longer?" Hermione asked him.

_You're not the person I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see it like I do_

_Then maybe they'd see a stranger too._

"No, I want to leave now." He took hold of her arm forcefully. His grip was strong, almost bruising her skin as he pulled her tightly towards the exit.

"Ron, please. You're hurting me, please let go."

He wasn't listening to her, and began to pull her again.

"Ron?" He stopped abruptly and turned his head to look at the intruder. It was Harry Bloody Potter.

"What do you want Potter?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you guys. Um- how are you?"

"_We're_ fine," Ron had answered for her, not giving her any chance to speak. She missed Harry dearly, wishing she could talk to him one last time.

"Come on Ron, a lot has happened; do you think we could just start over?"

"Start over? I don't think so. You lost your chance long ago, Potter."

"This isn't over Ginny is it? She's happy Ron, just let it go." Harry said, in annoyance.

"She was my sister for crying out loud, you broke her heart. Then I found out you broke up with her over for some slut."

"Don't call her that!"

"Well she is we all knew that. Pansy Parkinson slept with every guy in Hogwarts. Don't you deny that?"

"What happened in the past is over and done with. Why hold a grudge this long?"

"I have my reasons, and they don't concern you anymore."

"Ron, just let it go." Another voice called out. It was his sister.

"Ginny, stay out of this."

"I have every right to say what I have to say _Ronald_, no one else is willing to say it, but you're a stranger to all of us. You're not the same Ronald Weasley everyone loves anymore. I understand you lost someone close to you, but you're not the only one."

"Don't you talk about him as if he meant nothing?"

"Of course he doesn't, we all loved him. Don't you think George took it the worst loosing his twin, his brother, his best friend? We all miss Fred, but it doesn't stop us from living. It's time you moved on."

"I have, Fred's death changed me and I'm sorry if you don't like it. But there's nothing you can do about it."

"Ron, when was the last you saw Mum or Dad?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Exactly, you shut everyone out of your life, Ron. Mum and Dad are heart broken because of you. It was bad enough loosing one son, but then they had to loose another one."

"They didn't loose me."

"Yes they did, the day you walked out of the Burrow, and never came back. My relationship with Blaise took a toll on you and I understand that, you always thought Harry and I would belong together, but it just didn't work out and you have to accept that. I'm happy, Harry's happy, just let it all go."

Hermione stood there, her arm was still bruised from the hold that Ron was holding. She had her chance, Ron and Ginny, and Harry they all had to talk it out, this had nothing to with her. Her skin was turning a light blue color, she needed to get away.

_Such a long way back from this place that we are at_

_When I think of all the times I wasted I could cry…_

"I'm leaving, let's go Hermione." She looked in his eyes, anger flared through his piercing blue eyes. She didn't want to go; she didn't want to go home where he'd take all his anger on her, when she didn't deserve any of it.

_**Stay calm, breathe in and out. Stand up for yourself.**_

"No, Ron." He glared at her once more and he pulled her again towards the exit.

"Let go of me."

"Hermione, I said we're leaving."

"No, I'm not leaving. You can if you want too, but I'm staying." She knew what was to come; she didn't care whether or not they were in public. Now everyone would see him for what he truly was, a monster, and a stranger.

He gave a look saying, he would kill her, injure in anyway possible if she did not follow him out. She wanted to hold her ground, finally standing up for what she believed in. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. He slapped her, hard and rough knocking her to the ground. He let go of her bruised arm, blue and red surrounded her skin. The blunt of the hit caused her to trip and sprain her ankle.

"We're leaving and that's final."

"No, I'm sick of everything, the way you've treated me for past three years, enough is enough Ron. Let me go."

"No," He growled. Everyone was against him; he didn't know what to do.

"I believe Granger asked you to let her go Weasley, I suggest you listen. I know your brain is thick and all but you're not stupid." A voice drawled. Hermione had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I have every right to be here Weasley; you were not the only one to fight the Dark Lord."

"I suggest you leave Malfoy, I don't see how anyone can stand in your presence, ferret."

"Ron leave him alone, he hasn't done anything." Hermione countered.

"Hermione, stay out of this!" He pushed her to the ground. She was weak, from all the bruises, the cuts, her ankle, it hurt. She felt someone pulled her up gently. She grabbed their arm lightly so she could stand up. She looked into those familiar grey eyes. She whispered thanks, but held on to him, afraid she would fall again.

"Stay away from my wife Malfoy, keep your hands off of her."

"Weasley, if you think for one second that your wife is happy with you, you better think again."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"She's afraid of you, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you abuse her like you have. Don't you deny it Weasley, I'm not blind."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy, so I suggest you stay out of my business."

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_When you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life._

He looked at Malfoy strangely before yanking Hermione out of his grip. She fell to the floor, her ankle swollen. "Please stop Ron, you're hurting me. I just can't, I can't anymore." She started to cry wiping her eyes as they fell. "Please Ron, if you loved me at all, you'd let me go, please."

He almost had a calm expression on his face before it was replaced. "Loved you?"

"Yes, Ron, love. It's something you haven't told me within the past three years and it's starting to make me wonder if you ever did? I've loved you since fourth year Ron, but I-I just don't think I can do this anymore."

"Are you saying you want to leave me?"

"Yes Ron, I won't, I can't do this. I saw you with Lavender Brown earlier on this evening, I'm not stupid. I just can't keep myself married to a man who won't ever love me like I loved him."

She limped her way towards the exit, ignoring all the festivities behind her; she wasn't able to feel happy. She just left the only man she had ever loved, she should be happy. The fact was that even though he abused her, sexually harassed her, she was finally able to leave him yet she knew she would always love him. She could hear him in the distance swearing, trying to fight off Malfoy and Harry's hold on his shoulder, so he wouldn't go after her. For that she was thankful, she didn't want to face him.

She was sure they'd ruined the entire evening, with that outburst right in the middle of the hall. She felt ashamed for her behavior; they shouldn't have made a scene. She was outside, breathing in the cold air through her lungs. She couldn't go back to the place she'd stayed for the passed 4 years, she was afraid of going back there. But where could she go? She thought back on tonight's events and how everything had happened. Seeing Malfoy again, she was curious as to why he kissed her in the first place. She stayed out in the cold for a few more minutes until she heard movement behind her. She hoped it wasn't Ron, she didn't know what she would do if he claimed her again. She's was tired of this.

"Granger,"

"Malfoy, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now." She wasn't sure if that was the truth. She did want to be alone, but as she realized she'd been alone her entire life. She always felt alone, especially when she was with Ron.

"I think you're the last person who needs to be alone right now."

"And how would you know? You know nothing about my life or about me for that matter."

"What if I told you that I wanted to, that I've wanted to for years?"

"What are you saying Malfoy? Is this why you kissed me?"

"Maybe it is," He was dancing around the subject, not willing to give her a direct answer which was starting to annoy her.

"Malfoy-"

"Granger, we've known each other for almost 12 years now, maybe it's time you started to realize that."

"I don't understand."

"Weasley isn't the only one who ever felt love towards you. Maybe it was an act for him, but I never pretended."

She was trying to comprehend what he had just said. He loved her? She had always thought that Ron would be the only man for her and any other men that would approach her, she would just avoid. She had loved Ron for so long it felt weird that someone else could possibly like her. She wasn't anyone special, her bushy hair was slightly tamer, she wasn't any taller and she still loved to read. She was still a know-it-all bookworm, how could anyone love someone like her? "You l-love me?"

"I believe that's what I just said. I'm not going to keep pretending I don't like I have for the past four years. You were with Weasley so I never did anything about it. I know that you don't like me in that way, and I know that I never gave you the right impression of the real me and I'm sorry for that."

She was about to interrupt, she was still shocked by his confession, the thought still haven't left her, he loved her. "And, I'm not sorry for kissing you either."

"I, I don't know what to say." Hermione finally said. It wasn't that she hated Malfoy because she hadn't for the longest time. She was technically still married to Ron, it would take time and could she really trust herself to become involved in another relationship so soon? She was afraid that Malfoy would become the man Ron had overtime. She couldn't go through that again.

"I think what's best for you is that I give you time to think it over. If you don't want to be with me in the end, than fine I'll accept it, but I don't regret what I said."

He left her than, in the darkness; the cold air finally filling her up. She hadn't realized that with Malfoy's presence she felt warmer. She stood out there for another 15 minutes until someone else came to look for her. It was Harry.

"Harry!"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, god she missed him. "Hermione,"

"It's been too long."

"It really has, I'm sorry." He was apologizing. She was confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" Hermione asked.

"I should have realized sooner, what Ron had been doing to you. I should've-"

"Don't blame yourself for this Harry, you couldn't have prevented it. I loved him and it was my fault I didn't stop it after the first time. Please don't blame yourself for this."

"I'll try," He laughed then, it was so good to hear him again after so long. "God, I've missed you."

"Me too," Hermione smiled. "How are you and Pansy?"

"She's pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Hermione hugged him, happy for her friend.

"Yeah, we just found out."

"Congratulations." Another voice told them. They looked up to see Ginny smiling, Blaise's hand wrapped around her waist. "Thanks Ginny." Hermione's heart fell, her friends were blissfully happy while her life had fallen the moment she fell in love. She wanted that happy ending, marriage, kids. Was that so much to ask for?

_You're not the person I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

Two weeks had passed, no longer was she living with Ron but with Ginny and Blaise who didn't mind her staying there. She didn't want to stay long though, she still felt like she was intruding on their personal life. She heard movement and she drank her coffee. She noticed the Ministry bird right away, and opened the window. She took the envelope from the bird's leg and opened it slightly afraid of the contents. Right in front of her were her divorce papers, she was really going to take the plunge.

She was scared she wasn't going to be able to go through with it. She had loved Ron for as long as she remembered and now it was ending. She was slightly relieved, her bruises and cuts were starting to heal. There was no going back after this. Without another thought, she signed the papers with her signature '_Hermione Granger._' She put the papers back in the envelope and they would be sent to her ex-husband soon enough.

Now that her marriage was almost over, she could think. She thought about what Malfoy had told her, of his true feelings. She knew no doubt that he wasn't lying when he told he loved her, she saw it in his eyes. She remembered when she'd been hiding in the girl's washroom and she had overheard those women talking about him. How Malfoy had been in love with someone, she never knew that it had been her. Out of all the girls, she never could have imagined. She could she really put her life in jeopardy again, she didn't want to get hurt again. She hardly knew anything about him, but she wanted too.

Another month later, she was finally ready. She couldn't wait anymore. She apparated to the Ministry; she walked through the halls of the Ministry, trying to find his office. She saw Harry on the way, and waved. Both he and Harry worked together in the same department and were partners.

"Harry?"

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Draco is?"

He gave her a puzzled look but answered her anyways. "He's in a meeting, I was supposed to be there too but Pansy had a doctor's appointment, the meeting should be over in five minutes or so. Do you want to wait?"

"Sure," She looked around the offices that surrounded her; she also knew that Ron worked here as well. Could she handle this confrontation, she hadn't seen or heard from him in almost two months. She sat down in one of the chairs next to Harry, chatting happily. There were so many things she missed within the last three years. She heard a very familiar voice pass the hall towards her and Harry.

"So, I was saying that women who stopped by earlier, such a bitch!"

"I couldn't agree more, love."

"Love? You don't know the meaning of it." Hermione voiced out, stopping them both in their tracks. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it felt as if she needed to get all her hate and guilt out. Her ex-husband was after all the best target.

"Hermione, I-"

"Don't, don't bother apologizing, there's nothing you could say or do that would make me forgive you."

"Hermione-"

"I see you have no trouble moving on, did you? Just couldn't keep your zipper closed for a little while, could you?"

"Hermione, you know it's not like that."

"Don't bother, because I'm done listening to a word you say."

"Hermione, don't be like this."

"Be like what? Heartbroken, devastated, shattered? What do you want from me?" Hermione asked him.

"I never asked for this to happen, I never meant for us to end up this way."

"Well it's too late now isn't?"

Just then a door opened ajar and the man she had wanted to see walked in the room. Startled by all the people in the room, he didn't know what to think. On one hand, Granger and Weasley were standing quite close. Potter had just left the office, and Brown who looked rather smut standing there observing their conversation. Did this mean that Weasley and Granger were back together after all this time? After all he did to her. It couldn't be, could it?

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you." Granger's voice spoke. He didn't want to have anything to do with her at this point. It seemed clear that her intentions weren't about him. He was done pretending.

"Weasley, unless you're here to ask me something of importance containing your job, I suggest you leave."

"Hermione-"

"Mr. Weasley, I'd prefer if you called me Ms Granger, we have nothing left to say to each other, please leave."

"Fine, I know you still love me Hermione, and one day you will regret this decision, you will."

"No Ronald, I won't. Being with you is something I'll always regret, goodbye."

Weasley left the room as well as Brown, or so they thought. He stood outside the doorway wondering what Hermione could possibly have to talk with Malfoy about.

"So Granger, what did you want to talk about?" He asked her casually.

"It's about that proposal you gave me a month back."

_If they could only see it like I do_

"Oh?"

"I thought a lot about what you said, and that I decided I wanted to give it a shot. I'm just scared; scared of getting my heart broken again, I don't want to hurt anymore."

He took a step towards her, holding her close. "Don't worry _Hermione_; I won't ever let that happen."

What happened next shocked everyone. Draco brought his lips upon Hermione's in a mind blowing kiss, and Hermione responded with just as much passion; whereas Weasley lay on the floor, paralyzed in shock.

Another year passed and another ball had surfaced. Only now, Hermione couldn't keep the grin off her face. Her dress, handpicked and she wore it elegantly while fixing her hair in the mirror. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, bringing a light kiss to her neck. "Ready to go?"

She nodded turning to face him, her arms wrapping around his neck. She leaned on his shoulder for a moment. "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked her.

"For saving me, from the life I once had. I love you Draco."

He kissed her, "I love you too."

The hall was brightly lilted, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The hall had been decorated differently since the year previously.

She had met her friends in a far corner, talking rapidly. Harry and Pansy were trying to watch over their son, James as they caught up with their friends. Ginny and Blaise was second to arrive, Ginny being six months pregnant, walked slowly towards the group. Hermione greeted her friend in a light hug, congratulating her since she hadn't seen her in quite some time. That's when Ginny Zabini saw the ring. She gasped in shock, as she put two and two together looking towards the direction in which her husband was speaking to someone.

"Hermione! When did this happen?"

Hermione blushed, looking in the same direction as Ginny had a moment ago. "Two days ago." She caught his nod, as an approval to tell her best friend.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny exclaimed. "When's the ceremony?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it, much." Ginny caught Hermione's drift, and stifled a laugh.

Hermione heard footsteps behind her, as she turned she caught the man she'd had been married to only a year ago. He hadn't changed much since she'd last seen him. He still worked at the Ministry, changing departments after what had happened that day. She heard in the Daily Prophet, he'd been with Lavender Brown on and off since their marriage ended. She didn't feel sorry for him in the least. They always said that you couldn't forget your first love, and she hadn't. She loved Draco dearly; nothing would change her mind on that matter. She'd grown to love him within those months being together. He hadn't once ever mistreated her; he'd loved her unconditionally in which she couldn't have been happier. Ron would always stay in her heart, it was buried deep down but she knew she never would have been happy had she still been married to him.

"Hermione." He said, approaching her.

She turned to face him, acknowledging his presence. "Ronald."

"How are you?" Had someone watched the pair from far away, they seemed to be quite a pair, now as they talked awkwardly; they were far from ever being close again. The Golden Trio had broken up a long time ago.

"I'm good, yourself?"

"It could be better. Listen Hermione, I- I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or any sympathy and I don't want you too, god knows what I've done to you. I'm surprised you don't hate me. Maybe you do, I don't know. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I really am."

She looked him in the eyes, hard to believe he was saying these words to her. He was apologizing once again. After every apology, she had always forgiven him. Whether or not it was a slap, a bruise, a cut that would pierce her skin, she would forgive him. But this time, this was different.

She felt arms wrap around her protectively, knowing exactly who it was.

"No Ron, you're right, you don't deserve my forgiveness. You might have changed within the last year but that does not mean I'm going to take you back. You deserve nothing but hatred from me. But you're right, I don't hate you. I want too, believe me. You were my husband once upon a time ago, you were one of my best friends and you've changed. I don't know who you are anymore Ron."

Hermione held him closer to her, feeling the comfort being in her fiancé arms. "What we had, it's gone. I'm sorry I married you, I'm sorry I ever forgave you for what you did to me. The truth is I'll always be sorry. Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you Ron, just not now."

She saw a look of hurt in his eyes for a moment before he nodded and walked away. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, closing the distance between them. He chose to stay quiet; he knew she could fight her own battles. "I'm surprised you hadn't hexed him." He told her.

"Yes, because that would have been the more mature approach when talking to your ex-husband. Considering we're in a public place, I wouldn't have wanted to embarrass myself." She laughed it off, glad that she could still laugh at a horrible situation. He always made her happy whether or not if she was in a bad mood or in a depressed state. It never ceased to amaze her how lucky she was be in love with someone like him.

"Shall we go and greet the others?" He asked her, steering her away from the crowd and towards other people they knew from school.

He gazed at her as she was twirled on the dance floor, a sincere smile was placed on her features as she laughed at a joke the _bastard_ told her. He was jealous; he'd lost the most important women in his life because of his stupidity and selfishness. He'd lost his family, through his guilt. He hadn't been able to get over his brother's death. There was nothing else he could do but wallow in self pity. It was hard to imagine those few years had gone by so quickly. He remembered the final battle and finally getting together with the woman he loved. Somehow, that love had faded, just as their friendship. She'd stuck by him and he sometimes wondered why.

He gazed at the couple itself, it would have been hard imagine such a pair, then again he hadn't expected Harry to be involved with Pansy Parkinson and Ginny to become involved with Blaise Zabini. As much as he hated Draco Malfoy, he knew without a doubt he would take care of her. He would give her the love he never could. In which was why five months later; he attended their wedding, congratulating the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and hoped they'd have a happy life together before departing. He would miss her, but he knew she would have been better off without him. He had caused her too much pain and he would blame himself for eternity. Maybe one day he would forgive himself for mistreating her, but that day had yet to come.

He will always remember her last words to him. She was wearing a white satin wedding dress, looking beautiful and elegant. Her hair had fallen in delicate curls down her face. Her husband was by her side as she smiled at him, she turned towards him, as he was about to leave. "Ron, I forgive you."

He smiled gently, and nodded his head before leaving the couple of enjoy their new life together.

_Then maybe they'd see a stranger too._

**Author's Notes**_: Another One-Shot, hope you like it! This was angst one-shot with a different approach. I know what you might be thinking, I am a Hermione/Ron shipper, always have been when I read the Harry Potter books. I don't mean to sound like I hate Ron, because I don't. I just thought to write something different, in hopes you'll like it._

**Please read & review!**

**Natural-Malfoy.**


End file.
